Fit For A God
by Queen-Weasley
Summary: What will happen when King and Queen of Mount Olympus decide to have all of their children over for a giant feast? What is the most important gift of all? Rated PG13 for language. Please R&R! Author's Note!
1. The Invitation From Mount Olympus

**FIT FOR A GOD**

Hello! _Waves_ This is my first EVER FanFic, so I hope this works out! I hope you enjoy it, because I am not only fascinated my J.K. Rowling's works, but I am also interested in Greek Mythology, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I am sorry, I do not own any of the Greek Mythological characters, so please don't sue me! And this is based on a school play that was written by several of my classmates, I'm just using written format so that others in FanFiction land can enjoy it as well...

Note: Words that are in single quotations mean a character's thoughts. Example: '_Hmmm'..._ (Zeus's thoughts)

............................................................................................................

**Chapter 1: The Invitation From Mount Olympus**

As Hera paced back and forth across the gleaming floors of her vast palace of Mount Olympus, she debated heatedly with her husband about the possibility of inviting all of their children for a grand feast.

"Why don't you want to see the children? What's wrong with you? What happened to the man that I loved enough to marry?" Hera yelled across the long wooden table at which Zeus was seated, at enjoying a vine of grapes. Hera's voice was ringing through the dining room.

"_He_ realized that there is much more to life than constantly being aggravated about these little _beasts_ we call children!" roared Zeus, equally as powerful, across the table towards Hera. "Why must you always pester me about the children? WHY?" he questioned her with a spoiled look upon him.

"Hmm... let's think about this one honey, considering we _never_ see the children, and we didn't make it to Aphrodite's wedding because you were too busy sitting on your big fat ass debating whether or not to strike an unknowing mortal with lighting, and because they are always commenting about missing you, you would _think_ that you would have noticed that they want to see you!" screamed Hera furiously, picking up an apple from a large platter filled with several luscious fruits, and throwing it across the room to hit Zeus squarely in the forehead as he reached to the silver platter for another grape ready for consumption. "But _ohhhhh NO_, you are too much of a pompous idiot to accept these offers!" Hera continued to scream.

"Are you calling me a bad father?" Zeus shouted in shock, "On the _eve_ of my birthday, how dare you!" he spat.

"Maybe I am..." Hera said slowly, "Or maybe I am questioning your faith. These are our _children _Zeus!" Hera cried. "This will become a further pressing matter if you do not listen to me and re-connect with our children!" shrieked Hera, rounding on her husband with a fiery look in her eyes. Zeus didn't dare move an inch, for fearing that snakes would come prodding out of her mouth.

"Why must you always be so careless when it comes to our children?" Hera spat, "You are so _stupid_! You can only see what's in it for you, but if not, you banish the idea. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe people _actually_ want to spend time with you because they love you and it is a gift on it's own. I know, that's _really_ surprising isn't it? But ohh no, of course you haven't, only if-"

"What did you say? Something about a gift?" Zeus piped up cheerily.

"Gift?" Hera questioned warningly, "_GIFT_? What are you saying? That you'd rather-" Hera saw a glint of greed in Zeus's eyes. She paused as an idea struck her. Hera tried to recover herself as she carried on, "I mean, what I'm saying is what if the children brought you gifts? You know, something that says 'I love you dad' without being over the top or tacky, you know, brings the point home a bit... what would you say to that?" Hera asked, playing up to the idea, approaching Zeus again with a sweet look in her eyes this time.

'_Hmmm...'_ Zeus thought to himself, _'Hera does have a point... I have been neglecting the children for quite some time now, but it's not like I didn't try not to or anything... there are just so many of them... but then again, since there are so many of them I will get lots of gifts...'_ Zeus considered these points carefully, and his eyes glinted with greed once again. "I guess we can invite them for dinner tomorrow..." Zeus sighed heavily, as if it was a big sacrifice, trying to hide his greedy feelings.

Hera clapped happily to herself as a grin quickly spread itself across her face.

"Ohhh Zeus! Thank you dear. I can't wait to tell the children!" Hera chattered gleefully at the thought of seeing her children together for the first time in a decade. She bent down and kissed Zeus on the cheek, and skipped away giddily out of the room to prepare the invitations.

Zeus reached out and grabbed another handful of grapes and sighed happily to himself. "I get her every time." He thought out-loud, now mulling over the thoughts of so many presents.

Meanwhile Hera busied herself in the palace kitchen with the invitations and planning the food for the following night's affairs. She finished the invitations and summoned Hermes to the palace to give him his invitation and deliver the rest of the invitations to the other children. As Hera watched Hermes zoom off she hoped that they would all be able to bring satisfactory gifts, enough to satisfy Zeus's standards.

With minutes to go before the arrival of the guests, Hera quickly ordered everything into place, and left to her chamber to ready herself for the evening.

They would be dining outside, as Zeus thought that it was unseemly to dine in that palace. A long table had been set outside in the garden, where two giant thrones had been erected for the gala, and were set at the top of the table, and 5 smaller chairs had been placed on both, the left side and the right side of the table, each chair was placed at a certain interval and had reserved seats for each of the children (as Hera had thought earlier to put them on for fearing battles to be broken out between Zeus and Poseidon especially as Poseidon was Zeus's least favourite child and seating the newlyweds Aphrodite and Ares together, and making sure the twins Apollo and Artemis were seated together as the always enjoyed each other's company). Many dished of extravagantly prepared food had been laid out on the long, rich purple, satin clothed table, waiting to be eaten.

Zeus and Hera walked out to the garden, and sat themselves in the two thrones at the top of the table, looking towards the archway at which their guests would be arriving through. Then a horn rang throughout the palace and it's grounds, sounding the arrival of their first guest. Hera sat up in her throne, rapt in attention, and Zeus Played with his fork, imagining about the wondrous gifts he was about to receive. With a deep intake of breath from Hera, Zeus watched as a long leg walked through the archway, followed by the rest of the body, that was draped in black flowing fabrics walked into the midst of the king and queen.

............................................................................................................

Well there's the first chapter for you, I hope you liked it! Please read and review! Thanks!

Love, Queen Weasley 3


	2. The Arrival of the Guests

**FIT FOR A GOD**

Allo! _Grins_ I hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope I didn't mess it up too much, this is my first FanFic, and my first experience with it, so if I make and mistakes, please feel free to review me and tell me. Constructive criticism is always helpful! _Gives thumbs up_

Happy reading!

**Chapter 2: The Arrival of the Guests**

"Hades?" Zeus roared, taken back by his brother's appearance. He looked sideways at Hera who waved cheerfully to Hades, ignoring Zeus's piercing stare. "Hades? What the _hell_ are you doing here? Fuck off!" Zeus cried still wide-eyed in shock.

"Accompanying my wife of course" Hades calmly replied, outstretching his arm, as another person walked from behind his shadow. Dressed in a full-length dress of red and black accents, the woman looked gloomily around at the palace's grounds, as if not seeing the hand that was outstretched for her, she walked past Hades, totally ignoring his presence.

As Zeus and Hera were discussing the flower arrangements of the garden, Hades quickly rounded upon his wife, making himself clearly visible to her, and he grasped her upper left arm tightly and said in a voice so low, that only she could hear him, "I know you don't want to be here, but can you at least _act_ a bit more happier about the present situation, Persephone?" Hades growled as he tightened his grip upon her arm.

Persephone glared back, straight into Hades' eyes and replied in an undertone of great anger, "Hades, you rule the underworld, must you _attempt_ to rule me too?" she scathingly shot back, while prying Hades' hand off her arm and moodily turned around and walked past Zeus and Hera, and seated herself at her spot, on the left hand side of the table, in the third chair closest to Hera. Hades tried to make it look like nothing happened as he followed Persephone and descended into the seat beside her, the second seat closest to Hera, and silenced himself immediately.

Then another horn sounded, and in stepped young beautiful Athena, dressed in a red, slim dress, with her protective gold armor on top, with a matching shield, spear. And with a golden, red-fringed helmet on top of her head, with her straight, long brown hair, carefully swept back into a low-slung ponytail. Athena shot Hades a glowering look from across the yard that burned the air between them. Then Athena turned her gaze upon Persephone and smiled sweetly at her, after not seeing Persephone since the fall time (because of Persephone's abduction, in which Hades tricked her into eating a pomegranate seed, therefore, binding her to him for one third of the year), for now being spring time, Persephone would soon be allowed to join Athena, Artemis, and Demeter (Persephone's mother).

Athena then walked to the right side of the table, and sat down in the fourth chair from Zeus, where her name-tag lay. She straightened herself out, and busied herself with examining the silver, jewel encrusted goblet, which stood in front of her.

A few moments later, the horn sounded again, to announce the arrival of not one person, but two, in fact they were twins! Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and Apollo, god of the sun, the brother and sister duo walked in beaming and waving joyfully to the others. Artemis was dressed in a brown dress that sparkled gold with green leafs decked on her as a sash of leopard skin was wrapped around her small waist, with a bow and arrow slung over her shoulder she ran over and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek, with Apollo, dressed in golden robes that looked like it was the sun it's self with a wreath of sun rays placed upon his head, bent down and shook his father's hand before walking to the left side of the table, taking the fifth seat, and Artemis vacated the fourth seat, in between Apollo and Persephone. Artemis and Apollo resumed chatting cheerfully with each other after they sat down.

Once more, the horn sounded, as Zeus's least favourite child walked through the garden archway, and it was clear at once why Zeus didn't like the kid, Poseidon was the very thing that Zeus couldn't stand, a cocky, ignorant bastard, the very thing that Zeus was. Poseidon, being the cocky god that he was walked to the table as he sang a song which he made up himself obviously. "I am _Poseiiiiiiiidon_, the god of _wattttttttter_, I am _Poseiiiiiiiiidon_..." he trailed off as he finally realized where he was. He looked around, as everyone stared up at him with an annoyed look on his or her faces, Poseidon caught Zeus's eye, and Zeus slowly extended his middle finger. Poseidon grinned embarrassedly, and sheepishly took his seat on the right hand side of the table in the fifth seat, at the very end of the table, and quickly silenced himself as he bowed his head in shame.

Soon after another horn could be heard again, and everyone watched the garden archway, as Ares trooped in. The sun shined brightly upon him, casting a blinding glare off him. It was hard to say whether it was due to the sun shining off of his silver armored breast plate, which was worn on top of his rock hard chest an other numerous armors which bedeckened him, or whether it was due to his charming smile which seemed to glow. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. Ares smiled as the wind blew past him as he took of his helmet and shook his head from side to side and ran his fingers through his perfect, shiny, shaggy, light brown hair. All of the women stared in awe at the vision of sexiness set before them (except for Hera, who waved happily, seeing her son). Ares winked at Artemis who fell off her chair as she was swooning so furiously. Ares walked to the right side of the table and deposited his helmet under his chair; he straightened his blood-stained man-skirt and sat down.

With another blast of a horn, everyone snapped out of their trance and automatically looked towards the archway to see who had arrived. A long, slender leg walked through the archway followed by the rest of the perfect, slim, radiant body dressed in a long, slim fitted, silky, red dress. And with a look upwards the face of all beauty looked back at them, time seemed to have stopped and a soft music started playing in the background, no one would move until the beautiful princess moved. Everything about this woman was perfect, from the glint in her perfectly red, curly hair to the golden shimmer of her skin. Everyone stared in awe as Aphrodite floated across the garden gracefully.

"Seat's free here!" Poseidon said huskily as he carelessly swatted Athena's name-tag away, and quickly pushed Athena off of her chair, clearly trying to take a leaf out of Ares' book we pointed to the chair in a would-be-sexy voice, as he stroked the chair and gave Aphrodite a wink while he licked his lips hungrily. Athena stood up quickly and slapped Poseidon in the face, she took her seat again, and moved it a couple of inches away from the pathetic Poseidon.

Aphrodite glowered at Poseidon angrily with a deep look of utter loathing and disgust. And with that she rolled her eyes, and turned on her heel as she met eyes with Ares, she grinned widely, and seated herself beside Ares, on the right side of the table in the second seat closest to Zeus. Now only two seats remained, the third closest one to Zeus on the right side of the table, and the first seat closest to Hera on the left side of the table.

Everyone waited for the two other guests to arrive, but it was testing Zeus's patience, so just as he got up to start the dinner, another horn sounded, and in ran Hermes in a fury, totally oblivious to the fact that Zeus or Hera were there.

"Phew!" Hermes sighed in relief, with his back to Zeus and Hera, "Glad I'm not late!" Hermes exclaimed, bending over Ares, and reaching out for an apple, he sized it and took a huge bite out of it, recovering from the trip up.

Zeus stood up and silently and walked up to the still oblivious Hermes, and tapped him on the shoulder. Hermes turned around and jumped back in surprise, tripping over Ares' helmet, which got stuck on his foot, as Hermes fell to the ground.

"Sorry dad, didn't see you there..." Hermes nervously apologized, getting back up, and dusting soot off of his gleaming white toga; we walked backwards and slipped again due to Ares' helmet, which was still stuck. Hermes grabbed the helmet as he stood on one foot, he gave a big heave, and out it popped, and hit Hermes in the head before falling to the ground. "Sorry 'bout that Ares..." Hermes quickly said picking up the helmet again and dusting it off, and handing it to Ares, before walking to his seat on the right side of the table in the third seat, leaving one seat empty. Hermes bowed his head into his plate, avoiding the stares he was receiving.

"Welcome everyone!" Zeus beamed around to all of his children seated before him.

Well, there's chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Chapter 3 is on the way, please R&R!


	3. The Gifts Part I

**FIT FOR A GOD**

Allo again! I hope that the second chapter was OK, and that I didn't screw it up too bad… well here's the 3rd chapter, enjoy!

P.S. Thanks to Sindel for telling me that Poseidon isn't Zeus's son, but his brother, but let's just pretend that Poseidon is Zeus's son, it makes it more fun, and it will screw up the atmosphere if he's the brother, but thanks Sindel!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: The Gifts – Part I**

"I am very happy to have all of my children here today." Zeus explained. He turned his head to his left where his eyes met up with the gaze of Hades. "While I am still not sure why _you_ decided to grace us with your presence, I shall _try_ to make this banquet run smoothly…" Zeus trailed off as he looked angrily upon his brother.

"However, on with my speech." Zeus said as he unlocked his gaze upon Hades, and looked out to the crowd in front of him. "Welcome everybody to what some might say is the most important day of the year. This day celebrates the achievements of a kind, compassionate, caring, great, powerful person…" Zeus explained.

"Ohh dad, you didn't have to do all of this for _me_…" Poseidon said grinning to his father. "I mean you didn't remember my birthday, and you didn't have to hold a surprise half-birthday party for _me_ – " Poseidon explained, but then paused as another slap hit him hard across the face, given by Athena once again.

"Thank you, Athena!" Zeus roared as he turned around to the heap of a body on the ground, which was Poseidon. Zeus shot Athena an appreciative smile. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by someone not fit enough to even be in the presence of such a person of great power. And that person that we celebrate for of great power…" Zeus said as he spun around on his heel, "Is me!" Zeus said happily. Everyone laughed nervously, as Zeus took his seat again.

"So without further a due, let's all enjoy this day… _my day_… with the food in front of us. Dig in!" Zeus roared happily. "Except for you, Poseidon…" Zeus said darkly, "You shall be the first to present your gift to your father." Zeus said as the twinkle of greed in his eyes returned. Everyone began to eat as Poseidon got up nervously once again, and walked to the front of the table, where he looked at Zeus and Hera and the other faces of the 9 other children.

"_Ahem_" Poseidon cleared his throat nervously as he addressed the king and queen. "I have prepared, for your enjoyment, my majestic mermaids!" Poseidon ended, clapping his hands together, as he bowed himself to the side, and took his set again.

The lights went dim around them, as all of a sudden, it was re-illuminated again with black lights. Five beautiful mermaids floated in front of the table from both sides of the yard. Each mermaid's skin sparkled and shimmered even in the dark light that hit them, and they flipped their long, silky, colourful hair out of their faces, they began to move as music had started from no where. The mermaids started to dance, swaying gracefully and gently moving their arms about. Everyone watched, entranced by the beautiful, magical creatures, everyone that is, but the women who sat with their arms folded, as the attention was suddenly taken from them, as the men watched the mermaids. The mermaids began to dance faster and faster, as Zeus stared off dreamily. Soon the lights came back on and the mermaids vanished, and a very angry Hera was shaking Zeus awake, back into reality.

"Very well done, great job son!" Zeus exclaimed happily, applauding Poseidon, completely forgetting what had happened before. Poseidon waved off the compliments, as if it was nothing, just happy to be back on speaking terms with Zeus again, while Hera sat in her throne moodily. Hera cleared her throat loudly, and with that the men silenced themselves once again. The women graciously smiled, as Hera brought everyone back to reality.

"Well, shall we continue?" Hera asked briskly, and not waiting for an answer she took matters into her own hands. "Ahh, yes, Hades, won't you _enlighten_ us with your gift?" Hera said jokingly, "Hahaha, get it you rule the _underworld_, and I just asked you to _enlighten_ us! Just doesn't mix does it now?" Hera chuckled to herself, as clearly no one but herself found this funny. "Ohh, well _I_ thought it was funny… continue Hades." She sighed.

"Thank you, fair Hera…" Hades said rising up from his chair as he glided up to the top of the table, as Hera smiled at him. Hades stood at the top of the table and started to pace back and fourth in front of the puzzled Zeus. "I have come to you, Zeus, with a task, that is a gift itself…"

"What the hell are you talking about Hades?" questioned Zeus, "If it's another 'task' of your then forget about it, I have done you too many favours up until now, and I won't allow you to corrupt me again with this non-sense!" Zeus yelled.

"Please Zeus, just let me finish." Hades pleaded, "I promise, there will be something in it for you…" he said, leading Zeus on.

"Ok, if you must, Hades…" Zeus sighed, as he sat back in his chair, making sure he was comfortable before the drone of his brother's voice filled the room once again.

"Thank you Zeus." Hades bowed, before beginning once again, "You see usually I would not come to these sort of get togethers, but a situation has arisen down in the underworld, and I think that this sort of situation needs to be overseen by the great and powerful Zeus!" Hades said, giving his brother a smile, which looked like it was made with great difficulty. "You see, I have been sitting down in my throne, watching the various souls of mortals drift their way through, each soul as crystal clear as the last." Hades paused, "But then, there were others. Floating down, as black as coal. And at first it was just a few, and these black souls caught my attention, as soon more and more seemed to float down from the earth, and with this I asked them why they were so dark. And I got my answer from one of them. You see Zeus, these mortals have been so afraid of the fate that they are doomed to, that they want some control on something, so they choose to take their own life away. But why would this be? No one's life is worthless! And with this I bring you my task…"

"You want me to baby-sit a couple of black souls for you? What do I look like? The ruler of the universe?" Zeus roared.

Hera looked at her husband, and clamed him down, and whispered to him, "Zeus dear, if you help these poor, tragic souls, they will repay you, and they will look up to you, you will have more worshippers. Think about it Zeus, having changed the lives of mortals… I would be so proud of you!" Hera added.

Zeus sat in his chair, and thought these thoughts through. He cleared his throat and announced "I accept your task."

"_We_ accept your task" Hera corrected.

Hades walked over to his seat once again, and descended into it. He looked over to his left, where Persephone sat. But Persephone was sound a sleep, snoring quietly with her head in her plate. Hades cleared his throat loudly as he glared at Persephone. "It seems like Persephone will be next…" Hades said clearly at the still asleep Persephone. "I _said_ it seems like PERSEPHONE will be next!" Hades yelled.

"We heard you Hades, but I don't think PERSEPHONE did!" Zeus yelled at Persephone, who woke with a start. She peered around the table as everyone looked at her, trying to remember why she was sleeping. "Persephone, heed my warning!" Zeus told Persephone firmly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Persephone muffled, during a yawn. "I was just sleeping because of everyone else's _boring_ gifts." Persephone said as she stretched. She got up and walked to the top of the table and faced Hera and Zeus. "Ok, well, I'll get to the point here." Persephone stated. "Ok, since I'm _always _around death, I thought that it would be fun to bring back some famous musicians for your entertainment. So, introducing John Lennon, Elvis Presley and Freddie Mercury!" Persephone shrieked, as three ghosts floated in and started up with a tune. Persephone started dancing, and pulled up the other guests too, so that soon everyone was dancing to the music. Zeus and Hera were waltzing, while Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis were dancing happily beside them, when Hermes started to do the funky chicken with Poseidon, Hades sat gloomily in a corner, as Ares and Apollo banged into him, while doing the electric slide. Then the tune came to an end, and everyone found their way back to their seats.

Persephone walked over to Hera and leaned on Hera's shoulder and said, "Not bad, ehh? Ehh?" Persephone smiled, as she punched Hera in the shoulder.

Hera looked at Persephone, as if she was a poor unfortunate soul, but then replied with a smile, "I would have thought that you would have presented your present with your husband, but I think that you rather out did yourself. Please 5ake a seat closer to me, you must sample the finest bushel of apples in all of Eden!" Hera pulled out the chair beside her, that was un-vacated (due to Demeter's lack of attendance).

"OK!" Persephone said cheerfully, she walked past Hades and descended into the pulled-out chair. Persephone picked up an apple off of the silver platter that stood before her, and Hera smiled cheerfully at her. As Persephone was about to take a big bite out of the apple Hades held out his hand to stop her.

"It's your funeral… literally…" Hades sighed.

Persephone just glared at Hades. She took a big bite out of the apple, and began to chew. Then all went dark, and coldness began to fill the room. Two hooded creatures floated out from either side of the garden, freezing everything that they passed. Persephone began to scream. The Ushers of Death had come to take her away to the underworld. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Persephone shrieked. The hooded Ushers of Death grasped her around each arms, and dragged her down to the underworld, and soon the coldness began to ebb away, and warmth was restored after the screams of Persephone stopped echoing through the palace.

"Can I say I told you so?" Hades sighed once again, "Well I guess I'm off then." Hades announced, "Who knows what kind of trouble Persephone can get into in the underworld, when I'm not there… I thank you Zeus for the extended invitation. I hate to leave so soon, but duty calls…" Hades said, with a sneer on his face. Hades could not have been happier then to leave the party, so he glided away, through the archway, and left.

"Two down, eight to go…" Zeus muttered in an undertone to himself, before saying, "Well, I guess that means it's your turn Aphrodite."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's the end of Chapter 3. I am sorry for the long wait, but I have had many projects on the go right now… but I still would love those reviews!

Love,

- Queen Weasley


End file.
